Karaoke Party in Mystic Falls
by WeasleysGroupie
Summary: Because why not? Basically everything has happened except no Hayley/baby, Klaus and Elijah moved back to Mystic Falls, Silas is in the river not Stefan. Bonnie, Kol and Jeremy are back. This is purely for fun - mostly mine ;) It's Rebekah's Birthday and the Mystic Falls gang have a karaoke party at the Mikaelson Mansion! - Klaroline - Mabekah - Kalijah.
1. YAY PARTY!

_Karaoke Party In Mystic Falls_

**Salvatore Boarding House;**

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeee eeee" Rebekah whines not even stopping to catch her breath.

"Is anyone else really impressed?" Damon shakes his head in awe at Rebekah.

"Look 'Bekah, we can't come okay? It won't end well" Matt rubs the blonde's shoulder and smiles sadly.

"But Matty it's my birthday" Rebekah pouts.

"Yeah Matty it's her birthday" Damon mocks "ouch!" he pulls the dart out of his shoulder and glares at Jeremy.

"I think it'll be fun" Jeremy smiles supportively at Rebekah.

"See!" Rebekah grins.

"Yeah come on Stefan, we haven't mingled with the enemy in so long" Damon sips his bourbon.

"Fine" Stefan sighs.

"YAY PARTY!" Caroline yells and flashes away.

"That's the spirit!" Katherine chuckles.

"See you all at my party later, presents are mandatory" Rebekah grins and skips off.

Everyone shares an awkward look and heads off to get ready for the party or buy Rebekah a hopefully acceptable present.

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion;**

"Absolutely not 'Bekah" Klaus shakes his head at his crazy little sister.

"No Nik you have to! It's my birthday and if I want to do karaoke you're doing karaoke" Rebekah pokes him in the chest then trots off into her room to get ready.

"Come on, brother. It'll be fun" Kol slaps his older brother on the back and looks at the artwork in Klaus's hand.

"Plus a little birdie told me your little blonde delight will be there" Kol whispers and gestures to the painting of Caroline. Klaus stares at it and knows he'll end up going now. Kol smirks triumphantly and heads upstairs. He really just wants to see Klaus do a pop song.

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion - Party Time;**

The doorbell sounds and Rebekah straightens out her pink party dress and heads to answer to door.

"Happy Birthday" the Salvatores, Caroline, Elena and Jeremy shout.

"Thanks, come on in" Rebekah grins. The group enter and look around at all the decorations.

"No Nik, it doesn't go there" they hear Kol's voice coming from the living room. Rebekah leads them in there and gladly accepts their presents, leaving them on a table with the rest.

"Yes it does, Kol. You have it upside down" April Young giggles and they see Kol's cheeks redden slightly.

"Oh, I-I knew that" he waves his hand dismissively.

"Sure you did" Katherine chuckles from her position on the couch "Oh hey, the Mystery Gang is here".

"Hello Katherine" Jeremy smiles, he's decided his mission is to be nice to everyone today, they really don't need anymore fights.

"So, red to green, green to blue and blue to red, right?" Klaus yells from somewhere behind the massive television.

"No, no, no" April tuts "it's red to blue, blue to green and green to red, honestly can any of you read" she shakes her head and the Salvatores share a confused look both thinking the same thing 'why is her heart still in her chest?'. The television suddenly lights up.

"Did it work?" Klaus calls.

"Yup" Kol grins mischievously.

"Yay! Karaoke time!" Rebekah claps her hand excitedly.

"What?" the 'Mystery Gang' ask bewildered.

"Come on, sit down" Rebekah is jumping up and down in her seat. Jeremy nudges his sister in the back and they all take a seat.

"Not to be the barer of bad news but I don't think I'll be able to sing" Klaus calls still hidden somewhere behind the television.

"Nik you promised!" Rebekah crosses her arms over her chest.

"Yeah but see..I'm sort of...stuck" he mumbles but everyone hears him. Kol, Katherine and April burst out laughing. Everyone else shares amused smiles.

"For goodness sake, Niklaus. I can't leave you alone for two minutes" Elijah scolds from the doorway, shaking his head.

"There was a lot of wires I got sort of...confused" Klaus explains and Elijah rolls his eyes and walks over to help him but stops once he sees him...only to burst out laughing also.

"How...did...you...manage...that?" Elijah asks between laughs.

"Oh, just help me, will you?" Klaus sighs but Elijah falls to the floor with laughter which makes everyone else laugh. Matt then walks in ready to apologise for being late only to find them all laughing like a bunch of hyenas.

"Um...guys?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Do my ears deceive me or is that my favourite human Matt Donovan?" Klaus calls and Matt looks around but can't find him.

"Uh...yeah" Matt answers "what's going on?" he asks.

"Never you mind" Klaus replies "come behind the TV" so Matt does.

"What are you doing?" Matt chuckles as he looks at Klaus hanging in a wire web.

"Eh...stretching...look, just help me untangle...please" he answers and Matt raises his eyebrows in surprise. Matt grabs a few wires and ten minutes later Klaus is free.

"Thanks, mate. I owe you one" Klaus smiles at him and Matt smiles back, the idea of the original hybrid owing him one is very appeasing. Everyone else has sobered up by now and are cautiously awaiting Klaus's wrath. Matt grabs Klaus's hand and helps pull him up, Klaus brushes all the dust off his Henley and stretches his arms then he simply strolls off to the kitchen not even bothering to look at them. Which even though she'd never admit it annoyed Caroline to great lengths.

"Who wants to go first?" Rebekah asks grinning. Everyone quietly slumps back in their seats "come on, someone has to go...fine how about we spin the bottle and the person it lands on has to sing but the person who spun the bottle gets to pick their song" Rebekah suggests and everyone nods and joins Rebekah in a circle on the floor. "great! Nik, get your ass back in here". Klaus pushes the kitchen door open with his bum and walks in holding seven of those massive packets of Doritos.

"Relax, I'm here" he drops them on the table and sits on the floor in between Kol and April.

"Great since I'm the birthday girl I'll spin first" Rebekah beams and spins the bottle. Round and around it goes until stopping at... Katherine.

"This'll be fun" Katherine says sarcastically but pushes herself off the floor and stands over at the microphone. Rebekah smiles devilishly and puts on a track. Katherine groans but begins to sing.

* * *

_Come on, baby, dry your eyes _

_Wipe your tears _

_Never like to see you cry _

_Won't you please forgive me? _

_I wouldn't ever try to hurt you_ (Damon snorts)

_I just needed someone to hold me _

_To fill the void while you were gone _

_To fill this space of emptiness_ (Katherine catches Elijah's eye but quickly looks away)

_I'm only human_ (the group chuckles)

_Of flesh and blood I'm made _

_Human _

_Born to make mistakes _(Klaus whispers something to Kol who smirks)

_So many nights I longed to hold you _

_So many times I looked and saw your face _

_Nothing could change the way I feel _

_No-one else could ever take your place _

_I'm only human _

_Of flesh and blood I'm made _

_Human _

_Born to make mistakes_

_I am just a man_ ("I knew it" Kol jokes)

_Please forgive me _

_The tears I cry aren't tears of pain _

_They're only to hide my guilt and shame _

_I forgive you now I ask the same of you _

_While we were apart I was human too _

_I'm only human _

_Of flesh and blood I'm made _

_I am just a man _

_Human _

_Born to make mistakes_

* * *

Katherine sighs and opens her eyes not even realising she had closed them. Everyone is silent for a minute then Jeremy claps and soon everyone has joined in. Katherine smiles sadly at him and sits back down biting her lip. She spins the bottle. Round and around and around till it lands on... April. Katherine smirks and April sighs wondering what is in store for her. She goes to the microphone and Katherine puts on a track. April goes bright red recognising the song immediately but sings none the less.

* * *

_I made it through the wilderness_

_Somehow I made it through_

_Didn't know how lost I was_

_Until I found you_

_I was beat incomplete_

_Id been had, I was sad and blue_

_But you made me feel_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

_Shiny and new_

_Like a virgin _(the group cheers and 'whoops' for her which makes her turn redder)

_Touched for the very first time_ (she catches Kol's eye and he winks)

_Like a virgin_

_When your heart beats (after first time, with your heartbeat)_

_Next to mine_

_Gonna give you all my love, boy_

_My fear is fading fast_

_Been saving it all for you_

_Cause only love can last_

_Youre so fine and you're mine_

_Make me strong, yeah you make me bold_

_Oh your love thawed out_

_Yeah, your love thawed out_ (Caroline looks over at Klaus who turns away the second she does and she she smiles knowing he'd been watching her)

_What was scared and cold_

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_When your heart beats (after first time, with your heartbeat)_

_Next to mine_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh_

_You're so fine and you're mine_ (Damon hugs Elena and they smile at each other)

_Ill be yours till the end of time_

_Cause you made me feel_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

_Ive nothing to hide_

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_When your heart beats (after first time, with your heartbeat)_

_Next to mine_

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh_

_Like a virgin_

_Feels so good inside_

_When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ooh, baby_

_Cant you hear my heart beat_

_For the very first time?_

* * *

The song ends and April rushes back to her seat embarrassed and quickly spins the bottle. It spins and lands on...Klaus. He sighs.

"Well, I guess it had to come eventually" he says and hops up to the microphone.

"Come on, April. We're counting on you" Kol pats her on the back and she gets an idea. She puts on the track and smiles, sitting back down. Klaus clears his throat and Rebekah chuckles when he puts on his game face clearly ready to put his heart and soul into this performance.

* * *

_Hush Hush Secret_

_Your secret's safe with me_

_Hush Hush Keep it_

_Under lock and key_

_I lead you follow_

_Coz I shiver_

_when you brush my lips _(Caroline blushes slightly as he glances at her in a not so subtle way)

_Stand-Deliver_

_You were made for this_

_I know I should go_

_Oh my wicked heart _(Everyone laughs as Klaus pumps his hand in the air to the beat)

_Beats out of time for you_

_God knows I see stars_

_It's bad to feel this good_

_Whoops-coz I got that feeling_

_whoop-a, here I go again_

_Whoops no it aint for keeping_

_whoop-a here I go again _(Kol is giving Klaus a look that says 'you will never live this down')

_Big guns small drum_

_The beating of my chest_

_Slow touch fast tongue_

_I see magenta red._

_I just can't be told. _(Kol and Damon start wolf-whistling as Klaus does a little dance)

_Oh my wicked heart_

_Beats out of time for you_

_God knows I see stars_

_It's bad to feel this good_

_Whoops coz I got that feeling_

_Whoop-a, here I go again_

_Whoops no it aint for keeping_

_Whoop-a here I go again._

_Look at you and me honey bee yeah whoops a daisy _

_Cuckachoo with me honey bee ahh whoops a daisy_ (the group is beside themselves with laughter as Klaus puts on his best female impersonation each time he says 'whoops a daisy')

_Oh my wicked heart_

_Beats out of time for you_

_God knows I see stars_

_It's bad to feel this good_

_Whoops coz I got that feeling_

_Whoop-a, here I go again_

_Whoops no it aint for keeping_

_Whoop-a here I go again._

_Oh my wicked heart_

_Beats out of time for you_

_God knows I see stars_

_It's bad to feel this good_

_Whoops coz I got that feeling_

_Whoop-a, here I go again_

_Whoops no it aint for keeping_

_Whoop-a here I go again_. (Everyone is wiping the tears from their eyes from laughing so hard)

* * *

"Someone's in a good mood" Damon teases, chuckling. Klaus just shrugs and sits back down. He spins the bottle...

"Where did you get this bottle anyway?" he asks Rebekah and she furrows her eyebrows trying to remember.

The bottle stops and lands on...Jeremy, who smiles and Klaus and Damon share a look 'what's this kid up to?'. Jeremy positions himself at the microphone and Klaus looks at the list of songs, trying to find an embarrassing one. Then he smiles and puts on the track. Jeremy's smile doesn't falter as begins to sing.

* * *

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_ (Damon chuckles)

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you off the cage_ (Kol grins at the memory)

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_ (Elena grins sheepishly)

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Writers keep writing what they write_

_Somewhere another pretty vein just died_

_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_

_That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_ ("I said I was sorry" Elena mumbles and the group chuckles)

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_(My songs know what you did in the dark)_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

* * *

Everyone claps and Jeremy bows then sits down, grabbing a packet of Doritos on the way.

"My turn" he smiles and spins the bottle. Round and around till it lands on... Katherine. Again. Jeremy grins and has the perfect song in mind. Katherine goes back to the microphone.

"This better not be another human joke" she mutters and Jeremy starts the track. Katherine instantly perks up as she realises what it is.

* * *

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_ (Elijah is grinning clearly amused)

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like _("Yup" Caroline whispers)

_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_ ("Great, like she needs an ego boast" Damon mutters to Elena)

_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_

_I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the_

_Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_ (Kol wolf-whistles as Katherine wiggles her hips)

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me _

_My mouth never takes a holiday_ ("That's for sure" Matt whispers to April making her chuckle)

_I always shock with the things I say_

_I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me _

_Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me _

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly_

_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_ (Klaus looks at Elijah)

_I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I pick my skirts to be sexy_

_Just like my thoughts a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy_

_Can't change I am_

_Sexy naughty bitchy me_

* * *

Katherine grins and twirls once more before sitting down again. She high-fives Jeremy and then spins the bottle. It lands on...

* * *

**a/n **review if you want me to continue :)


	2. let's go open presents

_Karaoke Party In Mystic Falls_

**a/n **so, Bonnie is back as requested by WinterRainbow she didn't die ;)

* * *

...Elena. Katherine is beyond happy. Elena gives Damon a peck on the cheek and hops up to the microphone. Katherine whispers to Rebekah who nods and grins, then she plays the track.

* * *

_It's all that you could do to make your way  
Up to the threshold where we are today  
And I'm the one who tries to save  
Integrity but its too late._

_So pull your knife out of my back._ (Rebekah snorts remembering the time Elena stabbed her in the back - literally)  
_Inventiveness is what you lack  
And I won't stand for this disloyalty.  
No need to read between the lines  
You've screwed me one too many times  
Out with the old you. You're becoming me. _(Katherine sways her hands to the music)

_The clones just took control by backbiting._ (Katherine smirks)  
_Your pride grabs hold of you and sets you free  
And I'm the one you feed off of _(Matt chuckles)  
_And I can smell the avarice._

* * *

Elena is cut off by a knocking on the door. Katherine stops the music and Kol gets up and answers the door.  
"Well, if it isn't my favourite little witch" Kol smirks as Bonnie walks right past him.  
"Happy Birthday, Rebekah" Bonnie gives her a small smile and leaves her present on the table.  
"You're late. Sit down" Rebekah smiles back slightly. Kol returns to his seat and Bonnie slips in between Caroline and Stefan. Elena sits back down beside Damon and takes the bottle in her hand.  
"We're playing karaoke, the rules are the person who spins the bottle gets to pick the song for the person the bottle lands on. Get it?" Klaus explains the game to Bonnie who nods.  
"So, he's in a good mood?" Bonnie whispers not so quietly to Stefan.  
"He loves birthdays" Caroline explains and Klaus smiles at her. Kol and Elijah share a surprised look. Elena spins the bottle, grinning like a maniac.  
"What's up with you?" April asks her.  
"I just- spinning the bottle comes with so much power" Elena's eyes light up and the group tries to cover their laughs with coughs. Damon pats Elena on the back. The bottle stops spinning and Elena hops up excitedly to chose the song for Katherine.  
"Oh, come on. She's had enough goes" Kol complains.  
"Just this last one, promise" Elena grins and they all curiously await the song.

* * *

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun, _(Damon explodes with pride as he recognises the song)  
_But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run_ (Klaus lets out a hearty laugh recognising the song too)  
_Rule number two, just don't get attached to, _(Stefan gives Elena a look and she shrugs innocently)  
_Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_ (the remainder of the group bursts out laughing)  
_Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do!_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

_Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do!_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

_Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break_ (Jeremy and Bonnie exchange a look)  
_In two, so it's better to be fake  
Can't risk losing in love again babe._

_This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

_At least I think I do!_

* * *

"Yay, she's done" Kol cheers and Katherine glares at him.  
"My turn again" she smiles and spins the bottle. It spins around a few times before stopping at...Caroline. She sighs and walks up to the microphone with only one though in mind 'I just need to make it through this then I can do it to someone else'. She smiles to herself and Katherine plays the track. Caroline recognises it instantly and get into her cheerleader position, ready to dance.

* * *

_I'm sexy, I'm cute,_ (Elena whistles as she poses)  
_I'm popular to boot._

_I'm bitchin', great hair,  
the boys all love to stare._ (She winks at Kol because he's closest)

_I'm wanted, I'm hot,  
I'm everything your not._ (She points at Katherine and Damon cheers)  
_I'm pretty, I'm cool,  
I dominate the school._ ("And the whole town, Miss Mystic Falls" Matt chuckles)

_Who am I? Just guess,  
Guys wanna touch my chest_. ("Been there, done that" Damon smirks. "I'd stab you but been there, done that" Klaus glares at Damon)

_I'm rockin', I smile,  
and many think I'm vile._

_I'm flying, I jump,  
You can look but don't you hump. _(Caroline herself giggles at this)

_I major, I roar,  
I swear I'm not a whore_. ("'Cause that spot's taken, right Katherine?" Bonnie smiles slyly)

_We cheer and we lead,  
We act like we're on speed.  
you hate us coz we're beautiful,  
but we don't like you either  
...we're cheerleaders,  
...we are cheerleaders_ (The whole group claps along with her, some more into it that others...)

_Roll Call  
With me Big Red,  
I'm wer-wer Whitney  
cer-cer-cer courtney, row!  
Raa - dude it's Darcy._

_I'm Big Bad Carva, yeah!  
Just call me Casey.  
I'm still Big Red._

_I sizzle, I scorch,  
But now I pass the tourch._

_The ballouts are in,  
and one girl has to win._

_She's perky, she's fun,  
and now she's number one._

_Kick it Torrance, T-T-T- Torrance,_

_I'm strong and I'm loud,  
I'm gonna make you proud._

_I'm T-T-Torrance,  
Your captain Torrance._

_Let's go Toros,  
We are the Toros,  
The mighty, mighty Toros._

_We're so...terrific...we must be Toros _(Caroline ends her song with the splits and all the boys...eh...men wolf whistle)

* * *

"You go, Barbie" Damon cheers as she sits down. She picks up the bottle and gives it a small spin. It stops at Rebekah and Caroline is suddenly nervous. Mustn't anger the birthday girl...because she can kill you. Caroline sighs and picks the track knowing it's risky.

* * *

_When I was younger  
I told my mother  
"I say, one day I'm gonna make you proud" _(Rebekah starts to tear up)

_Now that I'm older  
It's so much harder  
To say those words out loud_

_You're growing taller  
A little smarter  
And one day you're gonna leave home  
Oh, will you look like your mother's father  
Oh, when you are fully grown?_ (Klaus looks away for a minute so no one will see him cry- not that he was crying...)

_Ooh ooh oh oh oh oho ho..._

_When I was younger, I asked my father  
"Why are we so human?"  
Now that I'm older  
I think I figured it out  
We're just doing what we can_

_Oh ooh oh oh..._

_Because I won't  
I won't let you down  
I won't let you  
I won't let you down, oh now  
I won't, I won't let you down  
I won't let you, I won't let you, I won't, I won't let you down_ (All the Mikaelsons look a little moved except Klaus who's still staring off into the kitchen)

_When I was younger, I told my mother  
"I say, one day I'm gonna make you proud"_ (Rebekah turns around and wipes the tears from her eyes)

* * *

Matt runs up to hug her and everyone is silent.  
"Why did you have to go and do that, Barbie?" Damon hisses at Caroline.  
"I thought they needed it" she glares at him.  
"See there's the problem, you thought" Elena slaps Damon's arm. Caroline sniffs and looks away.  
Then suddenly...**POP.**  
Everyone jumps and looks around at Jeremy, who is smiling apologetically and holding an open pack of Doritos. Klaus explodes with laughter and everyone soon follows. Rebekah and Matt join the group again and chuckle.  
"My turn" Rebekah smiles. She spins the bottle and beams as it lands on Kol.  
"Oh crap" he sighs. Rebekah only widens her smile and Kol goes over to the microphone.

* * *

_Just a small town girl _("Here's to honesty" Klaus raises his glass of wine that no one noticed until now)  
_Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy_ ("Hang on.." Klaus pretends to be confused and Kol sticks up his middle finger at him)  
_Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion_ (Stefan jokingly nudges Elena in the side)  
_Hidin', somewhere in the night_

_Workin' hard to get my fill_ (Elijah snorts)  
_Everybody wants a thrill_ (Kol winks at Caroline and she rolls her eyes)  
_Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin', somewhere in the night_

_[Instrumental Interlude where Kol plays the air guitar]_

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlights, people_

* * *

Jeremy claps and Kol bows. Everyone else just rolls their eyes at Kol's smug smile.  
"I'm bored" Rebekah announces "Let's go open presents" she bounces up and down excited.  
"But it's my turn" Kol wines.  
"Well, it's my birthday" Rebekah crosses her arms over her chest.  
"But you have had lots of those" Kol argues earning a slap on the head.  
"Ouch!" He lunges at Rebekah but Klaus jumps on him and they fly across the room and into (yes, into) the table idly missing Jeremy's head. Doritos fly and Elijah sighs. Kol let's out a battle cry and before you know it they're full on rough housing. Rebekah rolls her eyes.  
"Ignore them, come on it's present time!" Rebekah jumps up and heads to the table of presents, the group reluctantly follow.  
"Okay, so this first one is from...Katherine" she smiles at her and Katherine rolls her eyes. Rebekah practically flings the wrapping off and gasps.  
"It's beautiful" she whispers. In her hands she holds a silver tiara with emerald diamonds.  
"Is Kathy going soft?" Damon asks with a dramatic gasp.  
"No!" Katherine glares "I just thought that every prissy princess needs a crown is all" Katherine avoids everyone's eyes. Rebekah grabs Katherine into a hug and because she's human Katherine just goes with it. Rebekah pops the tiara on her head and grabs the next present.  
"From Stefan" she reads aloud. She rips off the wrapping and smiles at the homemade coupons for bunny eating lessons in her hand. Her and Stefan share a private smile and after a few minutes Matt clears his throat. Rebekah quickly moves on to the next one.  
"From Damon" Rebekah sighs and he grins. She unwraps the present and rolls her eyes at the black lingerie in her hands. Damon winks at Matt.  
"Moving on" Rebekah says loudly. They all turn around as they hear a crash from the next room but chose to not go against the birthday girl and ignore it.  
"From Jeremy" Rebekah smiles. She unwraps it and her breath catches. She looks at the gorgeous painting of her and Matt and smiles at the sixteen year old.  
"Thank you" she says sincerely.  
"Welcome" Jeremy smiles. Rebekah moves on to the next one, carefully putting the painting behind the table.  
"From your favourite dopplegänger" Rebekah and Elena smirk and Katherine rolls her eyes. Rebekah opens the present and blushes, quickly hiding it behind Jeremy's painting.  
"How did you know?" Rebekah asks Elena.  
"I did listen when I was an emotionless bitch, you know" Elena teases and smiles at the blonde's secret teddy bear obsession. Rebekah picks up the next one before the others can ask questions.  
"From Elijah" she opens his present and smiles giving him a small hug "Thanks for trying" she teases and puts the collection of novels down and grabs another present.  
"From Caroline" she opens up the little box surprised to find only a piece of paper in there. But then she reads it and tears up. 'Rebekah, if you ever decide to stop being an evil blood slut, I'll be happy to take on the role of your shopping buddy. Lots of love from Carebear XOXO'. She hugs Caroline and they both giggle. Rebekah wipes her eyes and opens the next one.  
"From Kol" she says loudly so he can hear then laughs at the fake cake and box of real cake mix.  
"Now you can have your cake and eat it too, get it?" Kol yells from the other room.  
"Moron" they hear Klaus sigh and then a loud bang follows. Rebekah smiles at her brothers antics then moves on to the next present.  
"From Matt" she opens it up and stares at the ring.  
"It's beautiful" she smiles.  
"It was my mom's wedding ring" Matt awkwardly plays with his hands "I didn't think they'd be here when you open it" he chuckles awkwardly. Rebekah slips it on her finger and pulls Matt in for a kiss.  
"Excuse me, there are children present" Damon nods at Jeremy who rolls his eyes. Rebekah releases Matt and excitedly grabs her next present.  
"From April" she smiles and opens it "a key?" she asks confused.  
"Ya, to my house. In case you and Matt ever need...time...alone" April winks and Matt's cheeks redden.  
"Thanks" Rebekah giggles and Elijah chuckles as Matt avoids his eyes.  
"From Bonnie" Rebekah reads and unwraps the present "Herbal tea?" she chuckles and shakes her head at Bonnie.  
"I...ah...didn't really have anything else" Bonnie scratches the back of her neck.  
"Thanks" Rebekah giggles.  
"Last but not least" she teases and grabs Klaus's present. She jumps as the box moves "what the fuck?" she exclaims and opens the lid. She gasps as a little golden retriever puppy jumps out "oh my God" she grins and picks it up. She giggles as it licks her face.  
"Did the box have air holes?" Elijah asks worriedly but everyone ignores him and swoons over the little puppy.  
"Nik! Kol! Nik get your fat kind arse in here!" Rebekah yells.  
"What did he do?" Kol runs into the room excited then stops dead as he eyes the little golden ball of fur in Rebekah's arms.  
"Puppy!" He yells and flashes over petting it with Rebekah.  
"Oh, you found that" Klaus walks into the room attempting to wipe the blood from his shirt.  
"Eh...yeah!" Rebekah grins and hands the puppy to Kol so she can flash over and hug her brother "you're the best" she grins.  
"I know" he shrugs and Damon rolls his eyes.  
"Can we go back to The Mystic Falls Factor now?" He asks.

* * *

**a/n **thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited (I'm too lazy to list you out, might do it next chapter - that is if you want a next chapter?) :3


	3. Sam and Margret

_Karaoke Party In Mystic Falls_

**a/n **do you guys want this story to be Beremy or Kennett? it's up to you ;) even though I know this chapter is Kol/April, but whatever. by the way sorry I didn't update yesterday, believe or not I was with (drumroll please) A FRIEND!...she's real, I swear...

* * *

"You have a lovely voice" Katherine shivers as Elijah whispers in her ear.  
"I k-know" she mentally kicks herself for stuttering and tries to cover it up with her usual cocky smile but Elijah shakes his head as he sees straight through her. 'My Katerina' he smiles.

* * *

"My turn. My turn. My turn" Kol grins childishly.  
"Nope, sorry" April's lips twitch as she holds the bottle.  
"What?" Kol's face falls and he sits down confused.  
"It's my turn" April says calmly.  
"B-b-but I just sang" Kol says confused.  
"What are you talking about?" Caroline asks realising what April's doing.  
"I just sang..." Kol trails off "...didn't I?"  
"No" April says giving him a worried look. Caroline grabs his hand and he looks up at her sympathetic eyes.  
"Are you alright?" she asks him, feigning concern.  
"I...I...think so" he scratches the back of his head confused. Klaus, who had heard the entire conversation, strolls into the room to join Kol, April and Caroline.  
"Oh dear, he's not hallucinating again, is he?" Klaus shakes his head looking concerned for his brother.  
"A-again?" Kol's eyebrows shoot up worried.  
"Yes, Sam. You've been hallucinating all week" April nods and smiles sadly.  
"Sam? Who's Sam?" Kol asks confused more than ever.  
"You are, Sam" Caroline shares a worried glance with Klaus.  
"My name isn't Sam" Kol frowns.  
"Oh dear, you're not going to go on about that Kol from your dreams. Are you, Sam?" Klaus sighs.  
"B-but my name is Kol..." he furrows his eyebrows.  
"It's alright, Sam. We're all here for you" April rubs his shoulder supportively.  
"I'm not Sam!" Kol exclaims. Fear and confusion evident in his eyes.  
"Oh, here we go again" Klaus sighs and sits down next to Kol "alright then if you're not Sam, then who am I?" he pats him on the back.  
"You're Klaus, my brother" Kol says.  
"No, I'm Joseph" Klaus says pointing to himself "you're dentist" Kol furrows his eyebrows. April and Caroline try not to giggle.  
"W-w-what? If you're my dentist then why are you in my house?" Kol asks.  
"I'm not in your house. You're in mine, you ran away from home again, Sam" Klaus says rubbing his back supportively.  
"I did?" Kol asks bewildered.  
"You did" Klaus nods "my wife, Mary" Klaus gestures to Caroline and she fights the urge to roll her eyes "and I took you in, remember?" Klaus asks, trying to hide his smirk.  
"Um..." Kol trails off.  
"Do you remember me, Sam?" April asks looking like she's about to cry.  
"Umm...April?" Kol asks and April covers her hands with her face and 'cries'.  
"Sam, that's your wife...Margret" Caroline improvises. April rolls her eyes behind her hands. 'Margret' April almost snorts. Klaus almost chuckles too.  
"Oh...em...sorry...Margret" Kol frowns, really worried he's gone insane.  
"We're ready to sing" Rebekah comes in grinning and the rest of the group follow, they had all been fawning over the puppy and teaching it tricks till Elijah insisted it got some rest.  
"R-Rebekah? Is that really you?" Kol asks, hope lighting up his eyes.  
"Of course it is, Kol" Rebekah shakes her head. Kol looks like the happiest man alive then his face falls.  
"Ye conniving little-" but he doesn't get to finish as the three of them explode with laughter, loud enough to knock the house down.  
"Damn, what did we miss?" Damon asks as he watches April, Caroline and Klaus rolling around on the floor and Kol sulking in the corner.

* * *

After a few minutes they had sobered up and Kol had sworn them to secrecy so everyone ended up sitting quietly in the circle again until Kol spins the bottle hoping it lands on any of the three musketeers. It spins till it stops on Matt. Kol wasn't really happy but he supposed it would do. Matt gulps and walks over to the microphone. Kol didn't really know what to put on so he chose a random song.

* * *

_Hey, Macklemore! Can we go thrift shopping_? (Caroline cheers and Matt groans)

_What, what, what, what... [many times]_

_Bada, badada, badada, bada... [x9]_

_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome _(everyone except the originals, who don't know the song, sing along to the chorus)

_Nah, walk up to the club like, "What up? I got a big cock!" _(The entire group cheers and Matt goes beet root)  
_I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop  
Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty  
That people like, "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey."_ ("What language is this?" Kol asks confuesed)  
_Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,  
Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green  
Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me  
Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets  
(Piiisssssss)_ (Matt cringes and the group laugh again)  
_But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it)  
Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments  
Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in  
But me and grungy fuckin it man  
I am stuntin' and flossin' and  
Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch _(Matt gasps for breath)  
_I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style,  
No for real - ask your grandpa - can I have his hand-me-downs? _("Knew it!" Damon smirks)  
_(Thank you)  
Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers  
Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'  
They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard  
I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a kneeboard  
Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello  
John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no  
I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those  
The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcros"_

_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome_

_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome_

_What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin? _(Klaus chuckles)  
_What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?  
I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage  
One man's trash, that's another man's come-up  
Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button-up shirt  
'Cause right now I'm up in her stuntin'  
I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the (Uptons)  
I'm not, I'm not sick of searchin' in that section (Uptons)  
Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy  
I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that motherfucker  
The built-in onesie with the socks on that motherfucker  
I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucker  
They be like, "Oh, that Gucci - that's hella tight."  
I'm like, "Yo - that's fifty dollars for a T-shirt."  
Limited edition, let's do some simple addition  
Fifty dollars for a T-shirt - that's just some ignorant bitch (shit)  
I call that getting swindled and pimped (shit)  
I call that getting tricked by a business  
That shirt's hella dough  
And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't  
Peep game, come take a look through my telescope  
Tryna get girls from a brand? Man you hella won't  
Man you hella won't_

_(Goodwill... poppin' tags... yeah!)_

_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome_

_I wear your granddad's clothes  
I look incredible _("debatable")  
_I'm in this big ass coat  
From that thrift shop down the road  
I wear your granddad's clothes (damn right)  
I look incredible (now come on man)  
I'm in this big ass coat (big ass coat)  
From that thrift shop down the road (let's go)_

_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome _(Matt nods to Caroline)

_Is that your grandma's coat?_ (Caroline says giggling)

* * *

"Woohoo" Rebekah grins at Matt. He quickly sits down trying to forget about the whole thing. He spins the bottle and it stops at Bonnie.  
"The only guy you can't hurt, brilliant" Kol claps his hands together then suddenly holds his head and groans in pain. Klaus chuckles and roughly slaps him on the back. Bonnie walks over to the microphone and Matt plays the track.

* * *

_Those fingers in my hair  
That sly come hither stare  
That strips my conscience bare  
It's witchcraft._ (Bonnie rolls her eyes and Kol pats Matt on the back proudly)

_And I've got no defense for it,  
The heat is too intense for it.  
What good would common sense for it do?_

_'Cause it's witchcraft,  
Wicked witchcraft,  
And although I know it's strictly taboo_

_When you arouse the need in me,_ (the group sniggers as Bonnie blushes slightly)  
_My heart says yes indeed in me,  
Proceed with what your leading me to _(Bonnie tries to avoid looking into Jeremy's eyes)

_It's such an ancient pitch,  
But one I wouldn't switch,_

_'Cause there's no nicer witch than you_

_**Instrumental break**_

_'Cause it's witchcraft,  
That crazy witchcraft,  
And although I know it's strictly taboo_

_When you arouse the need in me,  
My heart says yes indeed in me,  
Proceed with what your leading me to..._

_It's such an ancient pitch,  
But one that I would never switch,  
'Cause there's no nicer witch than you_

* * *

The groups claps and Bonnie sits down glaring at Matt. He shrugs and hands her the bottle. She spins it...  
"You never did tell us where you got that from" Klaus says to his sister but before she could answer they all jump as they hear a loud bang. They all turn towards the noise to see April gaping in shock, holding a book and Kol rubbing his head in pain.  
"What, I can't kiss my wife?" Kol groans and Klaus and Caroline burst out laughing.  
"Oh, Margret" Klaus tsks teasingly.  
"Is there something we need to know?" Elijah asks.  
"No" April snaps.  
"Oh, catty are we?" Kol teases and she lifts up the book to hit him again. He holds his hands up in surrender "alright, alright" and moves back to his original position (haha _original_...yeah, sorry I'm not funny...).  
Jeremy munches loudly on Doritos and the humans suddenly realise how hungry they are.  
"Can you pass us some?" Matt asks Jeremy who nods.  
Rebekah cringes 'oh, God I'm such a bad host I completely forgot about the human-food thing, thank you, Nik'.

* * *

**a/n **yeah, I know really short chapter but I'm tired and I have to go to my seven year old sister's silly concert thing and I really don't want to! She's a friggin' prop! No lines...at all. Anyway please review, thanks to everyone that did :)


	4. daddy hybrid has lollipops in his room

_Karaoke Party in Mystic Falls_

**a/n **so, I decided to grace you with an update, I worked hard on the first song xD

* * *

"Oh, BonBon you've landed on yourself" Katherine purses her lips mockingly.  
"BonBon? Why wasn't I at the nicknames meeting?" Kol pouts.  
"It's okay, how about whoever wants to sing just sings" Rebekah suggests. Everyone groans except Damon who, surprisingly, jumps up to the microphone.  
"This song is dedicated to my beloved blondey over there, Miss Caroline Forbes" Damon puts one hand over his heart and the other points at Caroline. Caroline vamps to sit beside Klaus, grabs his bottle of wine and takes a good, hearty gulp.  
"Alright, I like where this is going" Kol claps eagerly and motions for Caroline to give him the bottle. Caroline shakes her head and takes another long swig from the bottle before passing it to him. Damon chuckles and puts on his own track.

* * *

_Klaus is not a friend_, ("Oh My God" Caroline shrieks and gulps from the bottle)  
_Yeah I know he's been a big bad hybrid  
But lately something's changed  
It ain't hard to define  
Tyler's got himself a girl  
And Klaus want to make her squirm  
And Klaus is watching her with puppy eyes  
And Caroline is lovin' Tyler with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know Klaus wishes that he had Tyler's girl  
Klaus wishes that he had Tyler's girl  
Where can he find her, a woman like that? _("Hey Elena" Damon winks)

_I'll play along with this charade  
That doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know he feels so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that Klaus loves her but the point is probably moot  
'Cause Klaus is watching her with puppy eyes  
And Caroline is lovin' Tyler with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night (_Klaus look royally pissed off and Caroline is almost finished her second bottle)

_You know Klaus wishes that he had Tyler's girl  
Klaus wishes that he had Tyler's girl  
Where can he find her, a woman like that?_ ("I wish Tyler was here, spice things up" Rebekah sniggers)

_Like Tyler's girl  
Klaus wishes that he had Tyler's girl  
Where can he find her, a woman...  
Where can he find her, a woman like that?_

_And he's lookin' in the mirror all the time_ ("No, that's Kol" Bonnie chuckles. "You've been watching me, little witch?" Kol inquires smirking. "N-n-no that's n-not what I meant" Bonnie blushes)  
_Wonderin' what she don't see in him_ ("um...maybe because he's an evil manipulative bastard?" Katherine suggests and Klaus sends her a death glare)  
_I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines_ (Damon smirks proudly)  
_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?  
Tell me why can't he find a woman like that?_

_You know Klaus wishes that he had Tyler's girl  
Klaus wishes that he had Tyler's girl  
Where can he find her, a woman like that?_

_Like Tyler's girl  
Klaus wishes that he had Tyler's girl  
Klaus wants, he wants Tyler's girl_

* * *

Damon ends with a dramatic bow and most of the group clap for him. Klaus goes to stand up with a murderous expression but Caroline puts a hand on his chest.  
"I got this" she kind of slurs. She goes to the microphone and Damon sits down, praising himself.  
"This songs goes out to Damon Salvatore. Listen up because these lyrics mean a lot to me" Caroline salutes Damon then puts on the track and starts to sing.

* * *

_Look inside  
Look inside your tiny mind_ (She motions to his head and Rebekah wants to high-five her)  
_Now look a bit harder  
Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor_

_So you say  
It's not okay to be gay  
Well I think you're just evil_ ("What about him" Damon pouts and points to Klaus)  
_You're just some racist who can't tie my laces  
Your point of view is medieval_ (Stefan sniggers)

_Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch_ (the group collapse with laughter and Damon looks appalled)

_Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
Cause your words don't translate  
And it's getting quite late  
So please don't stay in touch_

_Do you get  
Do you get a little kick out of being slow minded_? (Klaus is beaming and Damon is trying not to kill himself)  
_You want to be like your father  
It's approval you're after  
Well that's not how you find it_

_Do you  
Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?  
Cause there's a hole where your soul should be  
Your losing control of it and it's really distasteful _("Very" Katherine teases)

_Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late  
So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,  
Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,  
Fuck you _("We get the point" Damon mumbles)

_You say, you think we need to go to war  
Well you're already in one,  
Cause its people like you  
That need to get slew  
No one wants your opinion_ ("No one" Katherine nods and Damon glares at her)

_Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late  
So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

* * *

"Caroline is my new hero" Kol grins after everyone (bar Damon) is done clapping.  
"Alright, I get it Barbie made a funny, moving on" Damon rolls his eyes. Caroline giggles and sits down on Rebekah's lap.  
"Um..is she okay?" Rebekah asks frowning at the blonde who's giggling in her lap.  
"Woah, she's wasted" Matt chuckles "talk about low alcohol tolerance".  
"I want a lollipop" Caroline whines and then suddenly bursts out laughing "gecko!" she screams (much to everyone's amusement) and explodes with laughter again.  
"Alright, somebody needs a nap" Stefan chuckles.  
"Do not!" Caroline sulks childishly.  
"Hey Caroline, Daddy Hybrid has lollipops in his room" Damon sniggers.  
"He does?" Caroline's eyes light up.  
"Yeah, go find them" Damon encourages her and she flashes away.  
"Why-" Klaus starts to ask but is interrupted with a massive bang coming from his room "what the fuck is she doing?" he exclaims.  
"Why don't you go find out?" Damon teases and Klaus flashes off "there, I've just gotten rid of my two least favourite people. Now, Katherine you wanna join them?" Damon smirks.  
"No" Katherine glares at him.  
"I'd like to sing a song" Kol grins.  
"Oh dear" Rebekah sighs as Kol takes the stage.  
"This song is for the one and only, Bonnie Bennett" Kol announces and Bonnie cringes.

* * *

_If our love was some swamp gas, it would make a sweet sound  
If our love was a skunk butt it would stay on the ground  
If our love was a camel it wouldn't much spit  
If our love was an outhouse, it would smell like a barbeque pit  
I wrote this sweet love song special for you  
Since I forgot your birthday it's the least I could do  
I love you as far as a turkey can fly  
I love you as long as a lizard stays dry  
I love you as strong as a turtle can swim  
I love you as deep as the doodoo I'm in  
If our love was a cockroach it could jump really high  
If our love was a mushroom it would be a fungi  
If our love was bread pudding it would hardly have mold  
If our love was an outhouse, it would be made of gold  
I wrote this sweet love song special for you  
Next time I'll notice your brand new hair dew  
I love you as far as a turkey can fly  
I love you as long as a lizard stays dry  
I love you as strong as a turtle can swim  
I love you as deep as the doodoo I'm in  
If our love was a chicken it would have purty wings  
If our love was a cowpie, it would make noses sing  
If our love was a trash dump it would have no dead mice  
If our love was an outhouse, it would have no horse flies  
I wrote this sweet love song special for you  
I think I MISSpelled your name on my two new tattoos  
But I love you as far as a turkey can fly  
I love you as long as a lizard stays dry  
I love you as strong as a turtle can swim  
I love you as deep as the doodoo I'm in  
If our love was a camel it wouldn't much spit  
If our love was an outhouse it would smell like a barbeque pit  
I wrote this sweet love song special for you  
Don't thank me just make me more cornbread and stew  
Honey you're sweeter than bathtub mildew_

* * *

Everyone just stares at Kol in an awkward silence and Bonnie's jaw has hit the floor.

* * *

**Klaus's Room;**

"You have nice hair" Caroline giggles and Klaus sighs.  
"That's great, love. Now be a good girl and put the painting down" Klaus eases closer to Caroline, attempting to save one of his precious masterpieces.  
"But I like it" Caroline whines.  
"Alright, just move away from the fire. That's it, sweetheart. Little more. There." Klaus sighs in relief as she leaves the painting down and instead skips around the couch.  
"_Rub-a-dub-dub,  
Three men in a tub,  
And how do you think they got there?  
The butcher, the baker, the candlestick-maker,  
They all jumped out of a rotten potato.  
T'was enough to make a fish stare_" Caroline sings joyfully and Klaus chuckles.  
"You might want to slow down there, love. You'll fall over the carpet" Klaus teases, leaning on the fireplace.  
"No I won't...I don't see any lollipops" Caroline says in a sing-song voice.  
"That's because there isn't any" Klaus says in the same tone. Caroline stops abruptly and flashes over to him but he wasn't expecting it so they end up on the floor with Caroline straddling Klaus's body.  
"No lollipops that's a complete-" she starts to ramble but Klaus can't concentrate on what's she's saying as his thoughts are taken over by the feeling of her body pressed against his. He couldn't help but note how she seemed to fit perfectly into him if he just-  
"Are you even listening?" Caroline's stern voice breaks his thoughts "I am having a crisis".  
"A breakdown more like" Klaus chuckles and much to his dismay (as he doesn't know how much longer he can hold back) she leans in closer.  
"Theres. No. Lollipops" Caroline looks like she might cry and that makes him feel...what, no he shouldn't be feeling. Oh how he'd love to be feeling her- no. Lollipops, he'll get them for her if that's what she really wants.  
"There's probably some in the shop" he mumbles and her eyes bulge.  
"Really?! Lets go!" she grins excitedly.

* * *

**a/n **so...more?


	5. way to shake that original ass!

_Karaoke Party in Mystic Falls _

**a/n** ...has returned! I'm so sorry, I've been neglecting this story but no more! I have decided to push myself to finish it so, enjoy my poor attempts at comedy, oh and **StarJade 101** I have decided to complete your life! Hope you're all ready to get sexed up ;)

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Katherine gapes.

"What? That song has four stars!" Kol argues and everyone tries to erase the past five minutes from their memory, except poor Bonnie who looks scarred for life.

"W-why? I...don't...I..." she shakes her head and just decides to let Kol be Kol.

"If my brother is done then I would like to give this 'karaoke' a go" Elijah claps his hands together.

"I've got the perfect song for you" Damon smirks and Elijah takes Kol's place beside the microphone.

* * *

_I be on my suit and tie, shit tie, shit tie _(Elijah is a bit hesitant with the foul language but shrugs it off, 'youth these days')

_I be on my suit and tie, shit tie, shit_

_Can I show you a few things, a few things, a few things, little baby? _(Katherine smirks suggestively at him)

'_Cause..._

_I be on my suit and tie, shit tie, shit_

_I be on my suit and tie, shit tie, shit_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Wait a minute. You ready, JT?_

(at this Damon hops to the microphone and takes the verse, smirking)

_I can't wait 'til I get you on the floor, good-looking_

_Going hot, so hot, just like an oven_

_And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it_

_But it's so fine and it's all mine_

_Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching, ha_

_Cause if they study close, real close_

_They might learn something_

_She ain't nothing but a little doozie when she does it_

_She's so fine tonight _(everyone is doubled over with laughter at Damon's 'swaggy' poses)

(Elijah comes back on for the Hook)

_And as long as I got my suit and tie_

_I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight_

_And you got fixed up to the nines_

_Let me show you a few things_

_All pressed up in black and white_

_And you're dressed in that dress I like_

_Love is swinging in the air tonight_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Show you a few things about love_

_Now we're in the swing of love_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Show you a few things about love_

_Hey_

(Elijah thinks he may have it now and loses his tie, receiving wolf whistles, mostly from Kol)

_Stop, let me get a good look at it_

_Oh, so thick, now I know why they call it a fatty_

_And aww, shit's so sick, got a hit and picked up a habit_

_But that's alright, cause you're all mine_

_Awww, go on and show 'em who you call "Daddy"_

_I guess they're just mad cause girl, they wish they had it_

_Oh, my killer, my thriller, yeah, you're a classic _("It's so right...yet so wrong" Rebekah laughs)

_And you're all mine tonight_

_And as long as I got my suit and tie_

_I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight_

_And you got fixed up to the nines_

_Let me show you a few things_

_All pressed up in black and white_

_And you're dressed in that dress I like_

_Love is swinging in the air tonight_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Show you a few things about love_

_Now we're in the swing of love_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Show you a few things about love_

_Hey_

_Get out your seat, Hov _(Elijah doesn't really understand but gets that it's Damon's cue)

(Damon takes the mic again)

_All black at the white shows_

_White shoes at the black shows_

_Green card for the Cuban links_

_Y'all sit back and enjoy the light show _(Damon teasingly wiggles his hips)

_Nothing exceeds like excess_

_Stoute got gout from having the best of the best_

_Is this what it's all about? _(Elijah, pleasantly, surprises everyone by joining in with Damon's dirty dancing earning a few swoons and whoops)

_I'm at the restaurant_

_My rant disturbing the guests_

_Years of distress, tears on the dress_

_Trying to hide her face with some make up sex _(Damon wiggles his eyebrows at Elena and mouths "if you're lucky tonight")

_This is truffle season_

_Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason_

_All Saints for my angel_

_Alexander Wang too_

_Ass-tight Denim and some Dunks_

_I'll show you how to do this young! _(Matt snorts)

_No papers, catch vapors_

_Get high, out Vegas_

_D'usses on doubles, ain't looking for trouble_

_You just got good genes so a nigga trying to cuff you_

_Tell your mother that I love her cause I love you_

_Tell your father we go farther as a couple_

_They ain't lose a daughter, got a son_

_I show you how to do this, huh, uhh!_

(Elijah is back again)

_And as long as I got my suit and tie_

_I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight_

_And you got fixed up to the nines_

_Let me show you a few things_

_All pressed up in black and white_

_And you're dressed in that dress I like_

_Love is swinging in the air tonight_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Show you a few things about love love love_

_Let me show you a few things_

_Show you a few things about love, hey_

_Oh..._

* * *

They finish with bows and a loud cheer/insane laughter from the group.

"Go 'Lijah!" Kol whoops.

"Yeah, way to shake that original ass!" Jeremy puts his two pinkies in his mouth and whistles.

"STEFAN'S TURN!" April suddenly screams, it seems she has been finishing off Caroline's bottle for her.

"No-"

"Please!"

"You have to do it, Steffy!"

"Come ooooon, bunny eater, don't get even more boring!"

"IT'S MY FREAKING BIRTHDAY YOU UNGRATEFUL TWAT!"

"I've got a song if you want, brother"

"As your ex-lover I command you!"

"You can't do that! As your better and more gorgeous ex-lover I command you, Steffano"

"We look exactly-"

"Come now, Stefan, don't ruin the mood"

"Yeah Stefan"

"God Stefan"

"YOU'RE GOING TO HELL FOR RUINING MY BIRTH-"

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it, jeez" Stefan puts his hands over his ears and everyone cheers.

"I've got the perfect song" Kol smirks.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this...but...okay" Stefan sighs.

* * *

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? _(Stefan groans and everyone tries not to laugh)

_Each morning I get up I die a little _

_Can barely stand on my feet _

_Take a look in the mirror and cry _("I would too if I had to see tha-" Kol gets yet another slap on the head)

_Lord what you're doing to me _

_I have spent all my years in believing you _

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord! _

_Somebody, somebody _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? _(Katherine sways her phone in the air and Stefan rolls his eyes at her)

_I work hard every day of my life _

_I work till I ache my bones _

_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own - _

_I get down on my knees _("Hey Bon-ouch!")

_And I start to pray _

_Till the tears run down from my eyes _

_Lord - somebody - somebody _

_Can anybody find me - somebody to love? _

_Everyday - I try and I try and I try - _

_But everybody wants to put me down _

_They say I'm goin' crazy _

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain _

_Got no common sense _

_I got nobody left to believe _

_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah _

_Oh Lord _

_Somebody - somebody _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm _

_I just keep losing my beat _

_I'm ok, I'm alright _

_Ain't gonna face no defeat _

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell _

_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! _

_Find me somebody to love _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? _(Elena tries to ignore all the times Stefan looked at her during that song)

* * *

Everybody applauds Stefan and he sits down - looking relived.

"I want to sing again" Rebekah smiles giddily and everyone (completely unrelated of course) starts to pass around tequila shots.

Rebekah learned the dance off a video on 'YouTube' because she wanted to be more socially acceptable.

* * *

_Off with your head_

_D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead_

_O-off-off-off with your head_

_D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead_

_O-off-off-off with your head _(everyone chuckles)

_It's close to midnight_

_And something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight_

_You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream_

_But terror takes the sound before you make it_

_(Heads will roll, Heads will roll)_

_You start to freeze_

_As horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

(they decide to all join in on the chorus, the ones who know the dance taking the lead and the others quickly learning)

'_Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight_

_Off with your head_

_D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead_

_O-off-off-off with your head_

_D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead_

_(Thriller tonight)_

_You hear the door slam_

_And realise there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand_

_And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes_

_And hope that this is just imagination_

_(Heads will roll, heads will roll)_

_But all the while_

_You hear the creature creepin' up behind_

_You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Off with your head_

_D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead_

_O-off-off-off with your head_

_D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead_

_(Thriller tonight)_

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood_

_And though you fight to stay alive (Off with your head)_

_Your body starts to shiver (Dance 'til you're dead)_

_For no mere mortal can resist (Heads will roll, Heads will roll)_

_The evil of the thriller (Heads will roll on the floor)_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost could ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_Off with your head_

_D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead_

_O-off-off-off with your head_

_D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead_

_O-off-off-off with your head_

* * *

The group laugh and sit back down, just in time for the door to burst open and a grinning, most likely still drunk, Caroline and a suicidal looking Klaus come in.

"LOOK AT ALL THE LOLLIPOPS!" Caroline exclaims and bellyflops onto the couch with her not one but thirteen bags full to the brim with different brands and flavours of the sugary treat.

"Don't even ask" Klaus groans and sits on the arm of the couch. Everybody sniggers, sympathetically of course. Jeremy takes a fizzy orange and Caroline grins at him.

"LOLLIPOP BUDDIES!" she exclaims then gasps "we should start a cult! Call it The Emo and The SexLollyGod's Pop Mania..cult! Strike terror into all those stupid gummy worms" they look at Klaus who shakes his head.

"Alriiiight, moving on. Who would like to go next?" Rebekah asks.

"JER YOU HAS TO GO, DUDE" Caroline grins and Jeremy chuckles.

"Okay," then he smirks and stands at the microphone "if Kol could join me on stage please". He whispers in Kol's ear and Kol grins triumphantly and pats Jeremy on the back then non-discretely winks at Bonnie.

"'Bekah you may look away and little dopplegänger you're not going to want to see this, unless you're into incest, but hey, not judging" Kol winks.

* * *

[Kol is the harmonies in brackets and Jeremy is the rest];

_A tick tock don't stop (stop to the)_

_A tick tock don't stop (stop to the)_

_(oooh) a tick tock don't stop_

_(oooh) a tick tock don't stop (I know you're not going to sing that song)_

_(oooh) a tick tock don't stop_

_(oooh) a tick tock don't stop (I know you're not going to sing that song)_

_Come inside, take off your coat, I'll make you feel at home. _(the sisters grimace and look away as the boys start their strip tease)

_Now let's pour a glass of wine 'cause now we're all alone._

_I've been waiting all night so just let me hold you close to me,_

_'Cause I've been dyin' for you girl to make love to me. (ooh)_

_Girl you make me feel real good. (ooh)_

_We can do it 'til we both wake up. (both wake up)_

_Girl, you know I'm hooked on you, (ooh)_

_And this is what I'll do... (I know you're not gonna sing that song)_

_(ooh a tick tock don't stop) I wanna sex you up._

_(ooh a tick tock don't stop) All night._

_(ooh a tick tock don't stop) You make me feel real good._

_(ooh a tick tock don't stop) I wanna rub you down._

_(ooh a tick tock don't stop) I wanna sex you up. _(the group encourage the boys as they grind the air and swing their cloths around)

_a tick tock don't stop_

_a tick tock don't stop_

_a tick tock don't stop_

_Let me take off all your clothes._

_Disconnect the phone so nobody knows._

_Let me light a candle,_

_So that we can make it better._

_Makin' love until we drown. _(she'd never admit it but Bonnie Bennett was drooling...and most definitely wet in other places)

_(oooh) Girl, you know it feels real good._

_(oooh) We can do it 'til we both wake up. (both wake up)_

_(oooh) Girl you know I'm hooked on you._

_(oooh, I know you're not going to sing that song)_

_And this is what I'll do._

_I wanna sex you up _(they finish with a jerk of their hips and the girls pretend to faint while the guys, even Elijah, dramatically fanned themselves to cool down)

* * *

"Good job, partner" Caroline gives Jeremy a thumbs up and he winks at her.

"After that steamy show we need some ladies - April, Caroline - do the honours?" Rebekah ushers the two drunk girls towards the stage and they both giggle.

"Is that a great idea, 'Bekah?" Matt asks and Rebekah waves her hand dismissively.

"Have a little faith, Matty" she smirks and Matt chuckles and smiles fondly at her.

The girls put on seductive smiles and the music starts.

* * *

(Caroline);

_I was feeling done in_

_Couldn't win_

_I'd only ever kissed before_

(April);

_You mean she?_

(Caroline);

_Uh huh_

(April);

_I thought there's no use getting_

_Into heavy sweating_

_It only leads to trouble_

_And bad fretting_

(Caroline);

_Now all I want to know_

_Is how to go_

_I've tasted blood and I want more _(Caroline licks her lips at Klaus who is holding a pillow promptly on his lap)

(Both);

_More, more, more! _(They grind up against each other)

(April);

_I'll put up no resistance_

_I want to stay the distance_

_I've got an itch to scratch_

_I need assistance_

(Both);

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_

_I wanna be dirty _(they shimmy and start to wiggle)

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

(Caroline);

_Then if anything shows_

_While you pose_

(April);

_I'll oil you up_

_And drop you down_

(Both);

_Down, down, down! _(They drop to the floor, shaking their hips and running their hands through their hair)

_And that's just one small fraction_

_Of the main attraction_

_Are you a friendly man?_

_And I need action_

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_

_I wanna be dirty _(the girls add a series of body rolls to their already slutty choreography)

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

_Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me _("This is my new favourite show" Jeremy smirks and Elena snatches his phone off him and stops the video, but smirks and doesn't delete it - leverage)

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night_

(Caroline);

_Creature of the night_

_Creature of the night?_

_Creature of the night_

(April);

_Creature of the night_

_Creature of the night_

_Creature of the night_

(Both);

_Creature of the night_

_Creature of the night_

* * *

"I'm not cleaning up their drool" Rebekah snorts at all the males in the room and slaps Matt's arm.

"Hey! _I'm_ only human!"


End file.
